Naruto Fanfic: Bajo las alas de Lucifer
by MajinVegeta122
Summary: lucifer se encuentra un niño llorando apunto de ser asesinado por tres ninjas misteriosos. Este le salvara la vida para que logre tomar venganza de los que asesinaron a todos los que amaba.
1. chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Le niño que llora

Eran las 12 de la noche, y un pequeño pueblo emitía mucha luz. Se escuchaban los gritos de mujeres y de niños.

-No por favor, no mate a mis hijos, se lo suplicó, ellos no han hecho nada.

Gritaba una mujer en lágrimas.

-Callate maldita perra, todos morirán, esa es la orden que se nos dio.

Dijo un encapuchado mientras tomaba ala mujer y la colocaba alado de sus hijos.

El encapuchado tomo su espada y acabo con la mujer enfrente de los niños, y después mato a los niños sin tentarse el corazón.

A su lado apareció otro sujeto muy extraño rodeado de serpientes.

—Ya es hora de irse, nuestro trabajo concluyó con esa familia. Si nos quedamos mas tiempo vendrán ninjas de Konoha.

—Si ya lose, en donde se metió...

—Me buscabas, me encargue de unos hombres muy molestos que rogaban por sus vidas.

—Valla que mujer... Vámonos el calor de este pueblo en llamas me molesta y mucho.

—Alguna vez piensas en cerrar el pico Jiraiya.

—Vamos Orochimaru, no seas gruñón, relájate un poco, que piensas tu Tsunade no crees que tengo razón.

—ambos son insoportables, ojala no me hubieran puesto en el mismo equipo que ustedes.

Estos tres ninjas se preparaban para marcharse, pero a lo lejos un niño de unos 5 años se encontraba llorando sobre una pila de cadáveres.

Esto llamo la atención de los tres ninjas que pensaban que habían acabado con todos.

—Jiraiya estúpido. Creí que habías acabado con los que te tocaban matar.

—Deja de gritarme Tsunade. Creí que había acabado con todos, pero eso se soluciona fácil.

Jiraiya tomo su espada y se la lanzo al niño. Pero la espada desapareció antes de que tocara al niño.

—¿Que demonios? Donde quedo mi espada.

—Silencio Jiraiya. No estamos solos.

—Orochimaru tiene razón. Algo nos observa.

La espada de Jiraiya es lanzada contra el mismo, pero este logra esquivarla sin ningún esfuerzo.

Una persona sale de las sombras y vestía ropas negras un poco ajustadas, además llevaba una mascara puesta que cubría su rostro.

— ¿Y ese payaso Quien es?. Que dicen chicos ¿acabamos con su vida?.

— No lo subestimes Jiraiya. El logro tomas tu espada sin ningún esfuerzo y se mantuvo en las sombras sin que uno de nosotros se diera cuenta.

— Bien, no podemos dejarlo ir como si nada, Orochimaru crea una distracción para que Jiraiya y yo podamos atacarlo de frente.

Antes de que los tres ninjas pudieran hacer algo, se escucha a mucha gente venir, los ninjas de Konoha estaba llegando al área de batalla.

— Ah.. Maldita sea, rápido es hora de irse.

Los tres ninjas se juntaron y desaparecieron como si nada, no dejaron ni un pequeño rastro de ellos.

El otro sujeto que había llegado se acerca al niño que lloraba.

— ¿Que sucede pequeño? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti, Puedes llamarme Lucifer, te ayudare a que los que te hicieron esto lo paguen con sangre.

Lucifer tomo al niño y lo cargo sobre sus brazos, y unas alas muy hermosas color negro salieron de su espalda.

Se fue volando sin rumbo aparente mientras que los ninjas de Konoha trataban de apagar el fuego de aquel pequeño pueblo.

— Hokage sama. No pudimos encontrar a nadie de nuevo, Ya van 5 aldeas destruidas en esta semana sin razón alguna.

Un hombre rubio de ojos azules quien respondía al nombre de Minato era aquel conocido como el Hokage de Konoha, o el relámpago amarillo se miraba muy molestó.

— creí que había mandado a ninjas a inspeccionar todas los pueblos cercanos, como es que en este pueblo no había vigilancia.

— Lo que pasa es que es un pueblo pequeño, creímos que no había necesidad de mandar a alguien, hasta ahorita solo atacaba pueblos grandes, supongo que buscaban algo muy valioso en este pueblo.

— ¿Algún sobreviviente?.

— Ninguno Hokage sama, todos están muertos.

Fin del primer capítulo.

Como verán soy nuevo por aquí, pero no se preocupen, iré mejorando con el tiempo, ya lo verán además espero que lo ayas disfrutado. Gracias


	2. Capítulo 2: Los misterios de Konoha

Siete años han pasado desde aquel día en que Lucifer se encontrara con aquel pequeño niño.

Ambos iban caminando por el bosque con rumbo a Konoha.

— Es necesario ir a la academia ninja, yo soy mucho mejor que toda esa bola de perdedores, solo me retrasarán en mis entrenamientos.

— Tranquilízate Naruto, necesitas aprender sobre la historia ninja, y que mejor que en la academia ninja, yo podría enseñarte todo sobre el pasado pero tengo muchos asuntos que arreglar.

— Solo te advierto que si me provocan los are pedazos con mis manos, y sabes que es cierto lo que te digo.

— Si lose. Por eso mismo tengo a alguien que cuide de ti en la academia, no puedes matar a la gente a la menor provocación, debes tener modales.

— Eres muy sensible Lucifer, además aun no me dices quienes fueron los que acabaron con mi familia, creo tener la fuerza necesaria para acabar con esas personas.

— Ellos solo eran peones Naruto. Creeme te ayudare a vengarte pero iremos por el genio detrás de todo esto, y para eso tienes que estudiar en Konoha.

— No creo tener otra opción ¿verdad?.

— así es, debes hacer todo lo que te digo, después de todo yo fui quien te salvo aquella noche.

Las horas pasaron y después de mucho rato al fin habían llegado ala aldea de Konoha.

Naruto jamas había visitado la aldea de Konoha, solo la había visto por imágenes, Veía como los niños jugaban felices con sus padres, como comían toda la familia en los restaurantes.

— Es usted el Señor Lucifer.

— Así es, ¿usted es quien nos llevara con el cuarto Hokage?.

— Claro, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, es un honor conocerlo.

— Así que tu eres Kakashi el ninja que copia, el honor debería ser mio.

— Oigan ustedes dos, terminaron de coquetear, tengo mucha prisa en terminar con este asunto.

— Claro síganme el Hokage esta esperándolos.

Los tres se dirigieron ala oficina del Hokage, y después de un pequeño rato llegaron ala oficina del Hokage.

— Lucifer, viejo amigo, como has estado todo este tiempo. No te vi desde el final de la guerra ninja.

— Si que tiempos aquellos, Ahora me dedico a rastrear a ladrones y asesinos, soy como un caza recompensas.

— Ya veo, y a que es lo que vienes a ala aldea, supongo que es algo importante.

— Así es, necesito que me hagas un favor, tengo un hijo, el es adoptado y necesito que entre en tu academia ninja.

— Claro con mucho gusto, ¿en donde se encuentra ahora?.

— Esta esperando aya afuera. Naruto pasa por favor.

Naruto entro por la puerta, y el Hokage al ver el rostro de este quedo paralizado, parecía que ya lo conocía.

— El es mi hijo, Su nombre es Naruto, le encantar estudiar en tu escuela.

— ¿De... Donde dices que lo adoptaste?.

— Eso que importa, ¿dime, lo aceptaras en la academia ninja?.

— cla claro, es un gusto tenerlo en la aldea de Konoha.

El cuarto Hokage extiende su mano para saludar a Naruto, pero este lo ignora como si nada, Dejando al Hokage con la mano estirada.

—muchas gracias Hokage, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto algún día.

— Si claro, yo también espero lo mismo, pasen con mi asistente para que les de las indicaciones para entrar ala academia.

Naruto y lucifer salieron de la oficina del Hokage, y después de hablar con la asistente del Hokage se fueron a un pequeño departamento.

— Bien Naruto, aquí vivirás solo por un tiempo, yo iré a investigar un poco mas sobre unos ninjas a los que estoy buscando.

— Esta bien. I que se supone que haga cuando valla ala academia.

— No te preocupes, alguien te estará esperando en la entrada de la academia y el te dirá todo lo que tienes que hacer.

Lucifer extendió sus alas que son ocultadas dentro de su cuerpo, y salió volando a una gran velocidad.

Naruto puso su maleta sobre un mueble y se tiro hacia la cama.

— Bien, ahora a esperar hasta el día de mañana, demonios, no le pregunté como era la persona que tenia que esperar.

—( Estas de acuerdo con todo esto mocoso, tu podrías acabar con la aldea si lo deseas, por que le haces caso a eso loco).

— Valla kurama, ya te habías tardado en hablar, ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a Lucifer?.

— ( No digas estupideces mocoso. Acabaría con su vida si no estuviera atrapado en este cuerpo).

— Has estado sellado en mi desde que tengo memoria, ¿Por que no quieres decirme quien te sello en mi?.

— (Mi memoria fue borrada, no recuerdo nada de lo que aya pasado esa noche, pero ten cuidado el cuarto Hokage parecía algo preocupado cuando logro ver quien eras).

— Si también me di cuenta de eso, algo extraño sucede en este lugar, tal vez por eso me trajo Lucifer a este lugar, después de todo el no hace las cosas nomas por que si. Siempre tiene que haber un motivo oculto detrás de todo esto.

En la oficina del Hokage.

—Díganme, como este posible que ese niño siga con vida. Creí que se habían encargado de el.

Enfrente del Hokage se encontraban los tres ninjas que acabaron con el pueblo donde vivía Naruto.

— Lo sentimos Hokage sama, ese día apareció un hombre muy fuerte y nos impidió que lo matáramos.

— Orochimaru tiene razón, cuando yo lancé mi espada contra el mocoso el la detuvo como si nada.

— Olviden ya ese tema. Lucifer trago a ese niño, sin duda el fue quien lo salvo aquella noche, es una suerte que sea mi amigo. El niño pronto entrara ala academia ninja y cuando se vuelva un genin lo mandare a una misión en aparente fácil, ahí es donde ustedes irán a matarlo.

— y Lucifer no cree que valla a intervenir con nuestra misión.

— Claro que no Tsunade, el tiene su confianza puesta sobre mi, no intervendrá con nuestros planes.

Los tres ninjas desaparecen de la oficina del Hokage. Y lejos de ahí arriba de un poste, Una alas negras se veían extenderse.

— Así que siempre tuve razón, tu fuiste quien envió a eso ninjas al pueblo, nunca confíe en ti mi querido amigo, es hora de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho.

Fin del segundo capítulo.

Bien como verán la historia esta yendo un poco rápido, pero es por que no planeó hacerla muy larga la historia.

Así que sin mas nos vemos al próximo capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 3: El primer día de clases

Naruto estaba arreglándose para ir a su primer día de clases, tomaba un libro que le había dado la asistente del Hokage y lo colocaba en una pequeña mochila, Naruto salio de su casa temporal y observaba el ambiente de Konoha, esto le traía muchos recuerdos de su antiguo hogar, Veía como los niños jugaban con sus padres muy alegres sin preocupación de nada.

(Naruto)- Mira los Kurama, tan despreocupados por su vida parece que confían plenamente en el cuarto Hokage.

(Kurama)- Eso es normal de los humanos, dejan sus vidas en las manos del mas fuerte para sentirse seguros con ellos mismos, y si su salvador falla tienen a alguien a quien echarle la culpa.

(Naruto)- hemos llegado a la entrada de la academia, pero... No logro ver a nadie que me este esperando.

(Kurama)- abre bien los ojos mocoso mientras mas rápido termines con esto podremos seguir con nuestro entrenamiento.

(Naruto)- Estúpido zorro, nadie me da ordenes a mi, pero tienes razón, mientras mas rápido terminemos con esto mas rápido volveremos con nuestros asuntos.

Naruto miraba a su alrededores pero no lograba ver a nadie, todos los alumnos y maestros entraban directo a la academia, sin duda parecía que nadie estaba esperando a Naruto, este se fastidio y decidió entrar ala academia ninja.

Naruto tardo un rato en encontrar su salón, y después de encontrarlo este entro como si nada y se sentó sobre uno de los asientos vacíos, el maestro ya había empezado la clase hace varios minutos, y se quedo sorprendido por la manera de entrar de Naruto.

(Maestro)- Disculpa jovencito no puedes pasar así como si nada, la clase empezó hace diez minutos, debes de mostrar un poco de modales.

(Naruto)- Lamentó la interrupción pero me gustaría tomar la clase, si me hace el favor de hacer su trabajo se lo agradecería mucho.

(Maestro)- ¿Que me dijiste niño? Parece que eres nuevo por aquí, los alumnos no pueden ordenar a los maestros.

(Naruto)- No le di una orden, solo le pedí que hiciera su trabajo pero si acaso llegue a ofenderlo le pido mis disculpas.

(Maestro)- Lo dejaré pasar por hoy solo por que eres nuevo, pero si vuelves a faltarme el respeto no creas que te iras libre sin un castigo.

La clase ya llevaba un par de horas y a Naruto parecía no agradarle la clase, pues con cada minuto que pasaba este se aburría mucho mas hasta el punto de casi quedarse dormido, Naruto voltio a su derecha y alado de el se encontraba una niña perteneciente al clan hyuga.

(Naruto)- Oye niña, ¿Como te llamas?.

(Niña)- ¿Me hablas a mi?.

(Naruto) - Por supuesto que te hablo a ti, eres la única que esta alado de mi.

(Niña)- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, y ¿cual es el tu yo?.

(Naruto)- Mi nombre es Naruto, pero no trates de recordarlo no me interesa en lo mas mínimo formar una amistad contigo, solo buscó algo con que distraerme.

(Hinata)- Entiendo. Si te sirve de consuelo hoy es día de práctica, en una hora nos sacaran a todos y tendremos pequeños duelos para ver que tanto hemos avanzado en nuestro Taijutsu.

(Naruto)- Todos se ven muy débiles, de que me servirá enseñarles mis técnicas si con un golpe podre acabar con ellos.

(Hinata)- No estés tan seguro, el chico de pelo negro y camisa azul que esta hasta aya atrás es un Uchija, y es el mas fuerte del salón.

(Naruto)- conque un Uchija, dicen que pelear contra uno es una locura, veamos que tan fuerte puede ser.

Naruto voltio su mirada hacia atrás y veía al Uchija, esto sintió la mirada de Naruto y lo observo con indiferencia, Naruto lo insulto mostrándole el dedo de en medio haciendo que el Uchija se molestara.

(Maestro)- Naruto pon atención a la clase o acaso quieres que te saque del salón.

(Naruto)- lo siento maestro, me estaba molestando un insecto no volverá a pasar.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron muy lento para Naruto quien esperaba que la clase terminara, el maestro les pide que vallan al patio que había llegado la hora de ver que tanto habían avanzado en su Taijutsu, y por alguna razón el primer duelo que se iba a dar era entre Naruto y Sasuke.

(Maestro)- Bien, saben cuales son las reglas, no hagan ningún movimiento sucio y den lo mejor de ustedes.

(Naruto)- Así que tu eres el Uchija, prometo no lastimarte demasiado niñito.

(Sasuke)- Deberías preocuparte por ti, los habladores como tu terminan llorando después de un solo golpe, así que desde ahorita voy pidiendo disculpas por hacerte llorar.

(Naruto)- Después no digas que te lo advertí niñito.

El maestro da la señal de que comiencen y Sasuke se ponían en guardia para atacar, pero Naruto estaba quieto sin mostrar un mínimo interés en defenderse, esto hizo enojar a Sasuke así que corrió hacia Naruto, tratando de impactar su puño en la cara de Naruto, pero este lo esquivo a una gran velocidad que parecía que no se había movido ni siquiera un centímetro.

Todos los alumnos veía sorprendidos la manera en que Naruto había esquivado el golpe de Sasuke sin siquiera moverse, Sasuke un poco molesto empieza a atacar a una mayor velocidad pero ninguno de los golpes que trataba de dar a Naruto lograban tocarlo.

(Naruto)- Te dije que no iba a lastimarte pero después de esos ataques no me queda de otra mas que ir con toda mi fuerza.

Naruto desaparece de la vista de Sasuke y de todos los que estaban viendo la pelea. Sasuke buscaba por todos lados a Naruto pero no lo veía, una mano empieza a salir de la tierra y sujeta muy fuerte a Sasuke evitando que este logre moverse, mientras que Naruto aparecía enfrente de el y le daba un fuerte golpe al Uchija dejándolo inconsciente, Naruto trata de darle otro golpe pero es detenido por el maestro.

(Maestro) que rayos crees que haces, solo es un duelo amistoso, cuando uno de tus compañero cae no debes seguir atacándolo.

(Naruto)- Pero el perdió, su vida ya no le pertenece, así que debo acabar con el.

(Maestro)- Quien te dijo tal estupidez, jamás debes atacar a un compañero caído deberías de saber eso.

(Naruto)- Los compañeros son solo una carga, por eso prefiero estar solo en ves de tener un equipo.

(Maestro)- Jovencito no pienso tolerarte más, necesitare que vengan tus padres a hablar sobre tu actitud.

(Naruto)- mis padres están muertos, le deseo suerte en encontrarlos.

Naruto se va del grupo y sale de la academia un poco enojado.

(Kurama)- que te pasa mocoso, ¿acaso vas a llorar?. Eres un humano muy débil, deberías dejar tus sentimientos a un lado y entregarte solamente al odio, esa es la mejor manera de lidiar con los problemas.

(Naruto)- cállate zorro estúpido, jamás he llorado y menos por una simple mención de mis padres, pero quedarme en ese lugar repleto de debiluchos no me hará mejor ninja.

(?) Y crees que a Lucifer le agrade ma idea de que te ayas salido de la academia solo por que te sientes superior a los demás.

(Naruto)- ¿Quien rayos eres tu?.

(?)- Yo soy un viejo alumno de Lucifer. Mi nombre es Uchija Itachi, y soy el encargado de cuidarte mientras Lucifer esta en otro lugar arreglando un problema.

(Naruto)- que tenemos aquí, otro Uchija, mejor vete por donde viniste si no quieres que te de una paliza.

(Itachi)- Tu no puedes vencerme no estas a mi altura, ni siquiera si usas el poder del zorro que llevas dentro de ti.

(Naruto)- ¿Como supiste eso?. Nadie sabe sobre lo de el zorro de las nueve colas.

(Itachi)- Te dije que soy superior a ti, además yo fui quien te sello al zorro de las nueve colas en tu interior.

Estas palabras dejaron impactado a Naruto, por fin podría saber el por que le introdujeron al zorro dentro de el, pero el Uchija no tenia ni la mínima intención de decirle el por que sello al zorro dentro de el.

Fin del tercer capítulo.

Bien eso es todo por hoy, y disculpen la falta de ortografía les prometo que iré mejorando con el tiempo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo hasta la próxima


End file.
